


Stay with Me

by YuriChan06



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cute Fat Nuggets (Hazbin Hotel), Drabble, Gift Giving, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Pre-Canon, Pre-Hazbin Hotel, Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriChan06/pseuds/YuriChan06
Summary: Headcanon drabble of how Angel obtained Fat Nuggets.
Relationships: Angel Dust & Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Stay with Me

**Author's Note:**

> There has been a theory looming around that Val got Angel his pig as a way to manipulate Angel into staying with him. I do think that's a huge possibility, especially if this happened during the years Angel begins doubting Val's love for him. Someone on Insta said why Val got Angel a pig of all animals is a left handed compliment since... gluttony but Angel never caught onto it and I found that hilarious.
> 
> So shoutout to Minigma and Brookie for inspiration!

Angel waited on the edge of the bed, hands twiddling against his skirt as he waited for Val to arrive. The moth had requested him to stay in his room until he arrived. Some nervousness arose in the spider about what Val had in store for him. His tongue ran over his teeth, saliva coating the gold glint on one of this tooth. Angel recalled that night frequently. 

It was a night Angel was possibly one of his happiest. A night he gained endless amount of cash. A night he expected nothing but a long sweet passionate evening from the demon who sparked his new afterlife. What he got instead where pliers clasped to his tooth and fresh blood running down his throat and lips. Despite Val "making it up" to him a few nights later, Angel simply wasn't sure what to make of Val anymore.

Almost a month and half have passed since.

Angel laid down, rolling his back to the door and eyes wide open, fingers now fidgeting against the covers. A moment pass and he heard the door open and a stream of light entering, "Your night's not over yet Angelcakes~" Val purred. Angel reluctantly lifted himself up, preparing himself for the worst. Angel noticed two of Val's lower arms behind his back which peeked Angel's curiosity of what it could be, "Why so sad baby?" Angel didn't trust himself to answer, instead he looked down momentarily, "Aw, you still upset over the... incident?" Val rose a hand to gently caress Angel's, "You can tell me anything~"

"A.. bit." Angel answered.

A moment of silence pass before Val continued, "Remember when we were passing that pet shop and you said you wanted a pet?"

"Yes?"

Val unveiled a white cardboard box wrapped in a red ribbon. Angel peeked opened the lid, seeing nothing but darkness and what seem like squirming. Angel finally mustered the courage to fully open the box. Inside the box was a small pink piglet with barely opened eyes, its neck wrapped in a bright red bow.

Angel swore all his doubt and negative memories were wiped away the moment he laid eyes on the cute little animal. Maybe Val didn't mean to hurt him after all if he went through the trouble of getting him a pet for no occasion other than he wanted to, "Daddy, I don't know what ta say." He spoke, a real smile finally forming on his face.

"Don't. All I need to see is the smile on your face~"

"I... thank ya.." 


End file.
